


I don't need to snap my fingers to drain half your nut

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Humor, Succubus, blowjob, unexpected Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: The hardest ____ require the strongest wills.
Kudos: 1





	I don't need to snap my fingers to drain half your nut

[F4M] I don’t need to snap my fingers to drain half your nut [humor][shitpost][succubus?][blowjob][cum swallowing][creampie][Thanos quotes][(un)expected Thanos]

(NOTE: Feel free to change anything you like about this script. Heck, you probably should >_>)

You just couldn’t live with your own failure, could you? And where did that bring you? Back to me.

It seems so long ago now, the first time we met. Back then, you tried so hard to resist me, and yet, that same resistance crumbled so quickly under my touch. Now here we are again. What are you trying to prove? That you can resist me? That you could last, once I touched you?

In all my years of seduction, of pleasure, of countless orgasms I’ve brought to men like you, it was never personal. But what I’m about to do you, to your body… I’m going to enjoy it. Very much. 

You’re already hard for me. I remember the first time I touched you. You came so quickly. At least you’re holding on longer now. You have my respect. When I’m done, half of your sperm will be in my belly. I hope you’ll remember that.

You’re not going to cum from just my hand again this time, are you? Do you remember what I said last time?

“You should have gone for the mouth.” Yes, that’s what I said.

That’s it, put your hands in my hair. You know what I want, don’t you? Do you really think you can last, once my mouth is on you, my tongue teasing your underside, my lips wrapped around your base, my throat swallowing and massaging your head. You think you can hold out long?

Your optimism is misplaced.

(insert a long, slurpy blowjob here)

Are you trying to hold off? You don’t want to cum too quickly, do you? My mouth feels so good you just want to let go for me, don’t you? It’s alright. Just let it all go down my throat. Feed me all the cum you’ve saved up for me. It’s mine. I deserve it. 

Cum for me, right down my throat. I want to swallow you.

(improv cum swallowing scene)

What’s wrong? Are you too sensitive? Should I not keep going? (laugh) Do you want me to stop?

I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Not even for you. I’d say I’m sorry, but… I’m really not.

Stop complaining, I’m going to suck it all out of you. I know your orgasm isn’t completely done. There’s got to be at least another drop left. 

(more slurping)

There. You whined quite a bit, was this post-orgasmic torture too much? I just wanted to get every last drop out. See, I’ll be gentle… I’ll even give the head of your cock a kiss now that I’ve finished.

(kisses)

All this, just for a drop of cum.

But you have more to give me, don’t you? And I know you want more of me.

“Not yet?” Are you still too sensitive?

(laugh) Fun isn’t something one considers when forcing an overly sensitive cock to cum even more, but… this. This does put a smile on my face.

You know I can get you hard again. Wouldn’t you get hard if I suck it a little more? I promise I’ll be gentle… I’ll suck on just the tip.

I always go for the head, after all.

(some slurping noises)

Ahh, and now you’re as hard as I desired. I know you always get so hard for me… it’s just reality. And reality can be whatever I want.

Time for me to ride you… after all, the hardest cocks require the tightest pussies.

(cowgirl riding scene starts)

Half of your load went down my throat, now the other half is going deep in my pussy. Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.

You’ll come for me soon, won’t you? I know it. You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.

I know you’re close. It’s only a matter of time before you spurt that load inside me. You’re going to give it to me, aren’t you? You’re going to blow your load.

I don’t even need to throw a moon at you to make you lose it.

I can feel you twitching inside me. Even after all this time, you still can’t last long inside me, can you? It’s alright I know what it’s like to cum when you’re trying to hold back. To feel so desperately that you can hold on, only to fail nonetheless. It’s too much, it feels like your legs turn to jelly. Dread it, run from it. But destiny arrives all the same. And now it’s here. Or should I say, your orgasm is here.

Cum for me. Spurt it all deep inside my pussy.

(riding the listener’s cock through his orgasm)

That’s it, you came for me so well. I can feel your load inside me… it’s all warm and sticky in my pussy.

Do you want more? Do you want me to make you cum again?

What’s wrong? Your poor, overworked cock isn’t coming back to life yet?

No resurrections this time, huh? (laugh)

Well, the next time you want to try this again, you know how to get a hold of me. I’ll be waiting, to take your cum from you again. And I will take your cum. Your orgasms. They’ll be mine.

You won’t be able to stop me. 

I’m inevitable.


End file.
